Bo Derek's Retirement
by Amalthea Aex
Summary: A spinoff for Longsighted fans. Dr. Rossi and Eddie Edwards goodness. Characters based from "Eddie the Eagle" Taron Egerton and "New Girl" Zooey Deschanel. I don't own a thing, but love mashing these two together. Rated M. Eddie/Rossi. Romance.


Rossi opened her eyes feeling the warm morning sun peeking through her bedroom window blinds. She laid on her right side, facing the window, and could hear the snoring of her cat, Snarffy behind her on the bed. He was in snuggle-snore mode for sure, she thought, and stretched while rolling over in bed-straight into a sleeping Eddie Edwards.

Her eyes widened in shock seeing him there-in her bed-fully clothed, but curled up on his side, fast asleep, without glasses, and snoring along with her cat, who was loyally curled up against the sleeping Edwards. Eddie's long brown eyelashes fanned out over his cheeks as he slept, and he had a day old growth of scruffy beard on his chin.

She laid there, not wanting to disturb his rest, but wondering to herself _how in the hell_ had he gotten there? She nervously peeked under the blankets-she was wearing only a white t-shirt and her panties. Had he put her to bed? Thank god he was asleep _on top_ of the covers.

 _Oh no._ she thought to herself. _Alise and I had been doing vodka shots for her birthday…_

Rossi started to remember the evening slowly as a dull headache started to creep into her skull. She remembered walking home with Edwards, per the norm those days, and getting a goodnight kiss from him. But she must have gotten sick. She groaned remembering Eddie holding her hair back as he had come to her aid. Such a gentleman.

 _No more drinking with Alise!_ Her now hungover brain hissed. _I hope I didn't do anything stupid._ Rossi racked her brain while chewing at her bottom lip. She watched the sleeping Edwards and was sure nothing bad had happened between them. He continued to snore while snuggled up with her cat even after she had giggled quietly at them both.

She had grown so fond of Eddie over the past few months. Their friendship had blossomed into a budding romance, much to Bronson Peary's dismay, and Petra's approval. Petra had noticed her young boarder to be in a much better mood, and had reaped the hard work his upbeat personality could offer at the Hausberg. Peary had noticed a difference in Edwards too, he had been distracted, only reaching 47 meters at their most recent competition in Oberstdorf, Germany. Peary was sure he would have been way over the 61-meter requirement the British Olympic Officials had placed upon Eddie to qualify for the Calgary Olympics. He had to somehow get the kids mind back into jumping on the slopes and not into bed with the pretty ophthalmologist.

Rossi and Eddie had taken their relationship slow. Much due to the fact Eddie had a hectic schedule: training daily with Coach Peary, traveling on the European circuit in his Mum's borrowed caravan, and still working at the Hausberg for Petra. It left little time for _them._

They had celebrated Alise's birthday and his personal best of 47-meters, the previous night at the Hausberg with mutual friends and Coach Peary. Things had obviously gotten out of hand, and Rossi hoped she hadn't said or done anything to make Eddie's already standoffish coach dislike her more.

The most physical Eddie had gotten with Rossi during their courtship had been little stolen kisses, hand holding, frequent hugs, and spending what little free time he could spare with her either at the Hausberg or her flat. He had preferred her flat. It was cozy and reminded him of home. He enjoyed her cooking and even just flopping on her couch after enduring a long hard day on the 70-meter with a barking Peary. She gave the most excellent back rubs which often left Eddie flushed and needing to leave early for the evening. He would've never dreamed of pushing any unwanted advances at Rossi and upsetting her. If he had only known Rossi's mind better.

Eddie had obviously been a late bloomer (and questionable virgin) and Rossi wasn't about to upset things and scare him off. She was perfectly happy with his sweet affectionate gestures and puppy-love style of romance. It was refreshing to see an honest and loyal side to a man after her ill-fated failed relationship with Jean-Marc. Edwards, though naïve and clumsy at times, had the will of a warrior and the spirit of a champion, and that won her heart a thousand times over.

Lying next to him, watching him in repose, something stirred in her. Maybe it was all of the training with Coach Peary. Eddie had lost weight and was slowly becoming more muscular across his chest, shoulders and arms. Rossi noticed it frequently anytime Eddie would wrap her in one of his warm hugs upon saying hello or good-bye. His once pudgy belly had also shrunk down and he had the beginnings of baby abs.

Edwards lower body had undergone a welcome transformation as well. One day at the training center in Garmisch, Rossi had stopped by to deliver him lunch and a quick visit. She had caught him exiting the sauna with the Norwegian team, and they had all been covered in sweat, wearing speedos. All except for Eddie. Ever modest, he had worn his large pair of red, white, and blue swimming trunks. She had still been able to notice the muscles in his thighs and calves and had really liked what she saw.

Rossi blinked her deep blue eyes while looking down his sleeping form. He was wearing a green plaid flannel shirt, jeans, and his worn Adidas trainers. His head was tilted back slightly and she noticed the small mole that sat over his Adams apple and she felt a temptation to kiss it.

His chest rose and fell slowly as he slept. Rossi bit her bottom lip, finding the courage, and leaned in closer-careful not to stir her hopeful Olympian. Eddie snored away as Rossi smiled to herself, closing in on her target. Her full lips brushed over the skin on his neck and she pressed lightly.

Eddie stirred, smiling in his sleep, and tipped his head down towards his chest. Rossi slid back, unsure of her next move. When he finally stilled and his snoring continued, she had figured out exactly what she needed to do.

She leaned in again, and placed a lingering kiss to the left side of his neck, close to the back of his ear. She could smell his faded cologne she had gifted to him after his second PR jump. Eddie had made sure to wear it on nearly all of their dates.

He stirred again, this time his large green eyes had opened wide in surprise but dazed and full of sleep. He blinked a few times, trying to focus.

"Rossi- "his voice cracked, half in protest.

She silenced him with a kiss on the lips and he quickly returned it. While doing so, he noticed a furry lump in the bed separating them. He reached between them and pushed her cat down the bed and out of the way. Snarffy let out a meow of protest, but retreated quickly when Eddie pulled Rossi into his arms.

Rossi smiled into his mouth as he kissed her, she let out a little mewling sound of satisfaction when he wrapped his arms around her small frame-pulling him into the harbor of his safe embrace. She had not expected this reaction from the usually timid skier, but welcomed it.

 _Maybe he's finally realized he's a man?_ -Rossi thought to herself as Eddie continued to kiss down her neck to her collar bone. He lingered there then drew back up to her soft lips and opened his mouth slightly, offering his tongue. Rossi tensed and broke the kiss abruptly.

"Sorry…too much…" Eddie's now ragged voice apologized.

"No, not at all." Rossi reassured, "unexpected…I never knew you to be like this, Eddie."

He gave her a warm and sleepy smile, it made her melt, "I've never told you I was a morning person." She giggled and squirmed as he playfully tried to tickle her ribs. She took advantage, and dove into him-catching his bottom lip with her mouth. He moaned and opened his mouth and their tongues finally made contact. She tasted sweet, like the mouthwash Eddie had helped her rinse with only hours before, and he was glad of it. Eddie cringed a little, worried of his own morning breath, but quickly noticed it wasn't holding Rossi back much at all. She had slid her hands up through his messy auburn hair and had wiggled closer until their upper bodies were touching.

She felt his breathing quicken when she slid a hand down over the back of his neck, massaging the muscles lightly. "Rossi…" he broke the kiss breathlessly whispering her name. She smiled a nipped again at his bottom lip. She felt his arms tense as he opened his eyes-they were now dark with a brewing want.

She pulled at the blanket that separated them and invited him to snuggle with her underneath. He looked at her for approval, "Are you sure?" he asked, always the British gentleman. Rossi would be sure to thank his Mum one day for that.

Rossi nodded and took hold of the collar of his shirt, pulling him to her, "Yes, Eddie…" and kissed him as he pulled his body under the covers, kicking off his trainers and joining the welcoming warmth she offered in her bed. "Your hands are cold," she grinned while feeling his chilly fingers creep around her waist as they now laid side-by-side while facing each other.

"Sorry…" his face reddened while starting to move his hands. She quickly stopped him with her own, giving his fingers a squeeze.

"No, keep them there." she ordered while kissing him on the cheek then nuzzling and whispering into his ear, "would you like it if I helped you warm up?"

Eddie nodded, his green eyes wide with anticipation. He was in uncharted waters, but felt he was treading alright for the moment. Rossi peppered his strong jawline with kisses that lead to his neck and then over to the back of his ear, a known erogenous zone by Rossi on the Brit.

She could hear a low moan escape from him and the muscles in his arms tense once more. This may have been a little too much for the inexperienced Edwards, but Rossi couldn't resist. She was so attracted to him. She hadn't known it would be easy to fall for someone so sweet and charming.

Rossi paused between kisses, "warmer?" She could feel the heat radiating off of his skin.

He quickly nodded, "Mmm..."

"Are you alright?" she asked, not sure if it was worry or wanting in his eyes.

"I think I'm falling for you, Rossi- "Eddie admitted.

Rossi tipped her head and smiled at him then rewarded him with a long and lingering kiss.

"I might be too- "she finally returned, her blue eyes shining with sincerity.

He reached between them and placed a palm to the left side of her face with his right hand, letting his thumb brush over her full bottom lip.

"I've never met anyone like you before, Rossi. You're so beautiful, you're kind, sweet-" She cut him off with another kiss, this time letting her hands wander down over his chest, over his pecks, then to slip up under his untucked shirt and caress his belly.

Eddie jumped a little by her touch, but never faltered with his kisses. His tongue ever searching for hers, his moans soft but yearning. Rossi slipped her hands around to his lower back and felt the taught muscles there also. _A combination of training and possibly me?_ She thought. She stopped kissing him and searched his face, "Are you sure you're alright? You feel so tense…" her fingers gave one of his love handles a light pinch.

He gave her a half-grin while nodding and catching his breath, "Yeah, but I've never done this before." Rossi's eyes widened. _Oh, lord…_ Her suspicions had been right. Eddie Edwards, at age 22, was still undoubtedly a virgin. She had only been with two men in her life: her high-school boyfriend, and Jean-Marc during her residency in the UK. She had taken to remaining single for the past two years, but still had much more experience than the handsome man now laying in her bed.

"It's okay, we don't have to rush," she offered in an encouraging tone.

"I want to…" his voice was eager. His hands now moved from her waist to her bottom then pulled her into him. Rossi let out a laugh of delighted surprise as Eddie rolled onto his back, pulling her over and on top of him. Her dark hair fell into his face as they kissed. She pulled away with a start as her thigh brushed against Eddie's jeans, feeling a growing bulge.

"I guess you do…" she smiled and kissed his face over and over. He closed his eyes and breathed her in. She was mesmerizing. Her touch made him weak as her hands roamed over his shoulders and down his arms, then back up again, over his neck and up into his hair. Rossi straddled his narrow hips, letting the cotton of her panties stretch and gently grind over the crotch of his jeans. His eyes snapped open and his grip tightened on her bottom.

"I…I'm…," Eddie stammered as Rossi paused her calculated torture.

"Still okay?" she smiled sweetly. He could only nod. She was about to blow his mind (even though Bronson frequently referred to it as pea-sized) into a million bits if she kept that up.

He was certain the lovely Bo Derek that had provided his jump transition inspiration, would be soon going into retirement if Rossi and he were to go any further. It wasn't a bad thing, but he was certain the sex-symbol of his fantasies would have hurt feelings. The idea of making love to Bo Derek had helped him conquer his fear of landing the 70-meter jump, and had also come in handy the past several months at gaining further distances. But, unfortunately, he had plateaued. _Maybe taking things to the next level with Rossi wasn't such a bad thing after all?_

Rossi sat back, resting on his hips. She gave him a wicked smile as her fingers slowly unbuttoned his sleep wrinkled plaid shirt. As each button was undone, more of his chest was exposed. His skin was pale and soft, but a small patch of light hair grew in the middle of his chest and ran down his belly.

Eddie, now laid out on his back, watched her intently. His hands remained on her bottom, as his thumbs idly rubbed over her curves, brushing at the pink cotton panties that sat low on her hips. Rossi did her little nervous lip bite as her hands reached the waist of his jeans and tugged at the button, then undid the zipper. The jeans he wore had suddenly grown very tight from her affections.

His jaw tightened feeling her fingers brush over his stomach. She looked up to him and stopped, "okay?"

"God, yes!" he said while leaning up to her, kissing her hard on the mouth. His hands leaving her hips and to the small of her back. Her hands in turn, went to his shoulders, pushing the cotton flannel shirt off him. He wiggled his arms from the sleeves and tossed the flannel down to the foot of the bed. It landed on Rossi's dozing tabby, and it let out a mournful squeak then finally moved out of the way of Eddie's feet.

Eddie smiled wide then cupped Rossi's face with both of his hands-kissing her deeply. They parted and rested their foreheads together, catching a quick breath. Rossi drew lazy circles with her fingertips down over his now bare chest. He could feel little goose-bumps forming and shivered. She smiled and followed her finger tips now with kisses. She trailed lower, down over his chest, to his belly, around his belly button and then to the top of the waist of his jeans.

Eddie held deathly still, afraid to even breathe, his eyes wide as he watched Rossi's every move down his body. She paused and looked up at him, slowly licking her full red lips, "I want to taste you- "

Her words set off little fireworks in Eddie's brain. He had heard the guys in the locker room talk about blow jobs; he'd even fantasized about getting one. But now, being in the bed of the gorgeous ophthalmologist that he had fallen for, and the anticipation of her soon fulfilling one of his fantasies was almost too much.

He raised his eyebrows and gave her a grin, "like a _blow job_?" He then winced, hearing the bold question leave his lips.

Rossi giggled at him and nodded, "yes, silly!" Eddie's face grew hot as Rossi climbed back up over him and kissed him long and full on the mouth. As she did, her hands pushed his jeans down over his hips, followed by his briefs.

He sucked in a hard breath as her hand gently wrapped around his erection. " _Like a blow job_ ," Rossi breathed into his ear as she started to stroke him lightly. Edwards moaned as his eyes rolled back into his head. Her hands felt like heaven.

"Ever have one?" she purred into his ear, continuing to slide her hands up and down the length of him.

"Nuh…no…" Eddie murmured. His hands moved up her back, pushing up the white t-shirt, exposing her breasts. He hesitated but then cupped her both of her breasts with his hands. His thumbs rolled over the pink buds of each breast sending a shiver through Rossi. She smiled seductively at him and pulled her shirt up over her head and gave it a toss. Leaning down and giving his lips a flick with her tongue, she wiggled back down over him, letting her nipples pull along his skin. She kissed him randomly over his chest, belly, and until she was between his legs and had reached the head of his member. He had grown hard, and was breathing unsteady and trembling with desire.

"Then, I shall take my time…" her voice was warm as she rested her lips onto the tip of him. She slowly opened her mouth, letting her tongue slide over his sensitive skin. He tasted good and she took more of him into her mouth.

He let out a groan and buried his hands into her soft hair, "Oh god, Rossi _…" So this is what Bronson had tried to explain to me._ It was all starting to make sense.

The muscles in Eddie's legs tightened as Rossi continued to suck and stroke him over and over. He could feel something inside him building. A warm churning started in his stomach-it felt like the same butterflies he had that first day on the 70-meter. He felt his toes curl and his skin became hot.

He moaned repeatedly as she licked up and down his now pulsing shaft. She quickened and Eddie couldn't help but move his hips in natural rhythm with her. He felt himself becoming more and more aroused. Rossi was amazing and the fact she was in love with him made this moment all the more special.

"I'm close…" Eddie said in a harsh whisper, his back stiffening, legs taught, hands pushed back into the bed. In his mind he felt his body being pulled by gravity down the slope of the 90-meter jump. So close to being pushed off over the edge.

Rossi saw him go tense, and could've sworn she had seen him in this pose before, but couldn't place it. She kissed across his belly, quickening her pace with her hands until she had Edwards panting her name.

Eddie's mind was swimming. This was it- _that critical point_. His training of ski jumping kicked in and instinctually every muscle in his body tensed. _Bo Derek! -_ he could hear Bronson's voice in his head call out, but in his heart he was screaming _Rossi's_ name instead. He grunted then moaned loudly as his orgasm climaxed, his narrow hips bucking. Rossi had moved her mouth over him, catching the skiers warm cream in her mouth. He tasted sweet and thick as she sucked gently.

"Rossi…" Eddie breathed out as he pulled her up into his arms, holding her tightly, and gazing into her eyes with his now dark green orbs, "that was lovely."

A few small beads of sweat peppered his brow as she ran a hand over his forehead and back into his now damp auburn hair.

"Thank you, Eddie." She whispered into his ear.

Eddie looked at her confused, "for what?" he asked.

"For loving me…" she sighed and nuzzled into his neck.

Eddie smiled and pulled her close, feeling contented and sleepy. He was smitten.

To be continued…


End file.
